


Making A Splash

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, bad body image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Swimsuit shopping leads to frustration.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural) & You, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 30





	Making A Splash

Making A Splash 

Pairing: Reader + Cas 

Author: khorybannefin 

Author Gender: Female 

Reader Gender: Female 

Word Count: 1087 

Summary: Swimsuit shopping leads to utter frustration 

Warnings: Bad body image, fluff 

"Is shopping for bathing wear in pairs a human custom?" 

Cas had that adorable confused tilt to his head as you walked side by side into the store you'd chosen. You'd brought him because you felt he could give you the most unbiased opinion. Sam would tell you you looked amazing in anything. Dean would tell you the same, only in a more flirty way. Cas, however, had no reason to be other than honest with you. And it was fun to share human things with him. It was better for his education than some of the things the boys decided to share. 

"It is a human custom, yes. A single woman will usually take one or more of her girl friends. A woman in a relationship has a tendency to take her significant other so that they can approve her choice. However, I don't have any girl friends and the boys are not able to give me honest opinions. I'm relying on you, Cas, to tell me when these things fit well or not." Cas nodded in understanding.

"So my evaluation will decide which suit you purchase?" 

"Not ultimately, but it will add extra weight. I will still end up choosing whatever I feel the best option is, but it helps if your opinion and mine land on the same one." 

You reach the proper department and start combing through. There's hundreds of styles and colors. You tell Cas your size and ask him to pick a few that he thinks would look good. He wanders off. You poke through all kinds, getting a few styles. At this point you weren't really looking at colors, but just which ones would fit comfortably without making you look terrible. 

When you turned around Cas had a handful of hangers. You examined his choices. You noticed that he had some from either extreme, bikinis to very modest one pieces. His color choice was pretty good too. There was nothing there that was so hideous you just couldn't wear it. 

"All right. I think this is probably enough to start with. Now we get to the hard part. The fitting rooms are over here." 

You lead him over to the right place. There are convenient chairs and you sit him down in one. 

"Ok, so I'm going to start trying some of these on. Some of them I will probably veto outright. But the ones I think might be ok I will wear out here and you can tell me what you think." 

Cas nodded, sitting very seriously. This was a job, and he looked determined to do it well. You smiled. Inside the booth was where things always started to go bad. You peeled out of your clothes and looked at yourself in the mirror. You stuck out your tongue in disgust. This was always so hard. Why couldn't you just swim in a t-shirt and pants? Because you just couldn't. 

You tried on the bikinis first because they were always the ones that got ruled out first. You couldn't stand seeing that much of yourself, and certainly didn't want anyone else seeing it. Yes, it was so great seeing how the strings cut into the fleshy parts, leaving rolls. Just made your day. Sarcasm aside, you just weren't made for them. 

Next batch was the weird two pieces. By weird you meant the mixed ones that were like tank tops with bikini bottoms and vice versa. Some of those were bad. You preferred the ones that were tanks with little shorts. They didn't reveal or look weird, and gave you some extra movement. You sort of felt brave considering a two piece, even though it covered quite a bit. 

Then there were the one piece ones that Cas had mostly picked. There were some that wouldn't stay put, the straps falling off your shoulders. Others had weird hooks or ties that you wouldn't be able to do yourself. Your arms just didn't bend that way. Lord, some bagged horribly in the bottom and you got rid of those as quick as possible. But some were nice. Sort of streamlined and with a racer back so they'd stay up as well as make it easier to swim. 

You hit the end of what you had and sighed. Now the hard part. Even though you knew Cas was the sweetest and least judgmental creature on the planet he was still male, and thus made you nervous. Since you'd ended with the one piece collection you decided to start with those. The first one you wore out was in brilliant peacock colors, which you really liked. You thought it was probably the most comfortable of the lot. You stepped out of the fitting room kind of plucking at it, barefoot and head down. You looked up at Cas, blushing and actually kind of trying to cover yourself. He'd never seen you with this little on. You were afraid he'd not like you, or be as disgusted with your body as you were. He was looking at you intently, and you blushed harder. 

"Well," you asked. "What do you think?" 

"I think you look very uncomfortable." Cas answered. "But the suit is fine. The colors compliment you and it seems to fit as it should. Is that what I'm supposed to do?" 

"Yes, Cas," you said, letting out a breath. "But only if it's honest." He nodded again, seeming to accept this new instruction. 

That went on for a good half hour. You could swear that Cas repeated himself any number of times. It was so clinical! Yes, you wanted honest evaluation, but you apparently hadn't explained to him that he was also supposed to tell you what he actually liked! You went through suit after suit, more and more frustrated and really getting no help from Cas on making a decision. You finally lost your temper and started throwing things. You raged for a second, then sat on the bench in the little stall, head in your hands. You heard a soft knock on the door. 

"Y/N?" Cas said, his gruff voice still soothing. "Is there something wrong?" You were so upset by that point that you answered the question honestly, without editing it first. 

"Yes, there is something wrong. Me. I'm what's wrong. I'm *always* what's wrong. This was such a terrible idea." 

"I don't understand." Cas really did sound confused. You sighed, and inexplicably started to cry. You tried to not let it into your voice. 

"It's ok Cas," you said, hot tears on your cheeks. "I'm just not made for bathing suits. They're designed for models with gorgeous bodies." In a flutter of feathers Cas was in the booth with you. It was startling. You looked up at him, wide eyed at his sudden presence, still crying. He knelt in front of you and brushed your tears away with his thumbs. He was looking at you like you'd just killed a puppy, so hurt. 

"Y/N, you are one of the most beautiful humans I have ever met, and I am not the only one who thinks so. I have seen Sam and Dean both admiring your figure. I don't understand why you seem to be unaware of your own beauty." 

"You're just saying that," you sniffed. "Angels are supposed to say nice things to crying girls." 

"I am not capable of lying to you, Y/N. Everything I have said has always been completely honest. You have a lovely body, as well as a wonderful mind and a pure, shining soul. This," he waved his hand at the wreckage of the fitting room. "This should never be the scale by which you judge your beauty. If you can not see your own worth, can you trust me to see it?" You nodded. 

Cas started picking up the suits, hanging them back on the hook. Several he left out and these he held on to. He asked you to dress, which you did, while he turned his back like a gentleman. He then took possession of the suit you'd had on. "These are the ones that I found most attractive on you. If you trust my opinion I would advise purchasing one of these." 

You nodded and chose the one you liked out of the stack and got it. You still weren't sure about it until the pool party later that week. When you wore it out to the pool for the first time everyone hooted. Sam and Dean both had flattering things to say, but it was Charlie that really helped. 

"Damn, girl, if I'd known you were going to be this cute I'd have come prepared. As it is, another margarita and I might ask you out." You blushed furiously. Cas came over last, looking at you carefully and nodding with a smile. 

"You see. You have no reason to feel bad about yourself. You look amazing." 

"If you say so," you smiled softly at the angel. "You know what we should do? Teach you how to swim!" One good shove and Cas was in the pool, fully clothed, trenchcoat and all. The boys and Charlie howled with laughter, then jumped in. You stood on the edge laughing until Sam rose up in front of you, grabbed you around the waist, and dunked you. You made quite the splash.


End file.
